MYSTERIOUS TAEHYUNG
by kukiran
Summary: Kau sangat misterius datang dan pergi sesukamu, senyum dan tertawa tiba-tiba. Aku tak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Beritahu aku semua tentang mu, aku penasaran pada dirimu. BTS FANFIC [VKOOK] B x B


MYSTERIOUS TAEHYUNG

CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

 _HAPPY READING!~~_

Hari mulai gelap semua para siswa sudah mulai pulang. Kecuali Jungkook dia masih tetap setia menunggu supir pribadinya dikelas. Angin yang menemani malam Jungkook terasa sangat dingin, jendela pun terbuka dengan tiba-tiba akibat angin kencang itu. Tapi kejadian tersebut tak membuat seorang Jungkook menjadi takut atau menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Yah mungkin karena efek dia menggunakan earphone.

"Hai"

Suara tersebut sangat pelan hampir tidak terdengar oleh Jungkook.

"Hai"

Suara itu lagi, tapi suara itu mulai meninggi. Dan Jungkook pun bisa mendengar suara itu.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Jungkook.

"Hai. Namaku Kim Taehyung" sambil mengulurkan tangan namja bernama Taehyung itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook" balas Jungkook tak kalah ramah.

Tak ada suara setelah perkenalan tadi. Sepi. Dan tiba-tiba dering handphone Jungkook memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Yeoboseoyo?"

"Ne aku akan keluar sekarang"

Ternyata yang menelepon Jungkook supir pribadinya.

"Ah maaf Taehyung-ssi aku sudah dijemput"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan. Mungkin aku akan dijemput sebentar lagi" jawab Taehyung.

Esok harinya Jungkook teringat pada murid yang kemarin dia temui dikelas pada malam hari. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumya" batin Jungkook.

Jam istirahat pun sudah tiba. Dan Jungkook sedang cafetaria bersama Jimin, dia kaka kelasnya sekaligus dia anak dari Kepala Sekolah.

"Hyung apakah kau tau anak yang bernama Kim Tae…"

"KIM TAEHYUNG MAKSUDMU?" teriak Jimin.

"Yak pelankan suaramu hyung, kita menjadi nontonan seluruh siswa yang ada disini " bisik Jungkook

"kenapa kau bisa tau Taehyung? Dia itu tetanggaku asal kau tau saja, dia sangat misterius" ucap Jimin sambil meminum air cola yang ia beli.

"Maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"entahlah dia terlalu sulit untuk diajak berbicara" jelas Jmin.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Hari ini hari minggu, waktunya bermalas-malasan bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dia sangat malas untuk melakukan kegiatan diluar. Tapi sayangnya dia harus pergi, karena ada latihan basket di lapangan dekat sekolah. Tak lama diapun beranjak dari kasur dan pergi untuk mandi.

08.30

Jungkook sudah siap dan akan pergi ke Lapangan yang berada didekat sekolahnya. Dia pun pergi ke halte bus, dan dari jauh Jungkook melihat seseorang yang sedang menunggu di halte tersebut.

'Sepertinya aku mengenalnya' batin Jungkook.

Ya itu anak yang bernama Kim Taehyung, yang dia lihat dikelas pada malam hari itu.

"Hai" sapa Jungkook

Namun Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sedang menunggu bis juga?" Tanya Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dia hanya menggeleng.

Tak lama bis yang mereka tunggu datang juga. Entah kenapa Jungkook rasa Taehyung mengikutinya. Dan sekarang Taehyung duduk bersamanya. Suasana sepi mengiringi perjalanan mereka, dan Jungkook ingin sekali mengajak Taehyung mengobrol. Tapi mungkin ini akan sulit, mengingat ucapan Jimin kemarin.

"Jungkook apakah kau mau berteman dengan ku?" tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berbicara. Dan membuat Jungkook kaget.

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu Tae hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Bis yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai ditujuan mereka, dan mereka pun segera turun. Dan ternyata tujuan taehyung sekarang adalah mengikuti jungkook kemanapun jungkook pergi, jungkook merasa heran karena taehyung hanya mengikutinya dibelakang. Dan tidak berbicara lagi.

Setelah selesai latihan basket rencananya Jungkook akan mengajak Taehyung ke café dekat sekolah. Mungkin cara ini bisa membuat mereka lebih akrab.

"Hyung aku akan mengajak mu ke café dekat sekolah, kau mau kan?"

Dan lagi Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

Di café Jungkook dan Taehyung bertemu dengan Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah" ucap Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau disini" Tanya Jungkook.

"Aku mununggu Yoongi Hyung tapi dia belum datang juga sudah satu jam aku menunggunya" Jawab Jimin dengan raut muka sedikit kecewa.

"Ah mungkin dia sedang dijalan hyung" kata Jungkook berusaha agar Jimin tak sedih atau kecewa karena yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

"Kau bersama siapa kesini?" Tanya Jimin

"Dengan Taehyung" Jawab Jungkook sambil mencari Taehyung kebingungan,pasalnya Taehyung tak ada disisi maupun dibelakang Jungkook

"Mana dia?" kata Jimin

' _Sungguh aneh'_ batin Jungkook

 **T.B.C**

Hai ini fanfic pertama saya tolong kasih kritik dan sarannya ya. Ajarin juga saya dalam penggunaan kosakata korea wkwk saya kurang paham soalnya. Jangan jadi sider kalau bisa, tak apa review beberapa kata juga. Saya sangat menghargai review kalian. Chap 2 update jika review 10 keatas ya hehe


End file.
